Flowers of Enthusiasm
by phayte1978
Summary: Day 5 - BNHA Fluff Week - Flowers / Affection - Todoroki/Inasa


A knock on the classroom door and Aizawa sighed. Everyone looking up as a small woman came in- being engulfed by a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers for a Todoroki, Shouto!" the woman chirped.

Todoroki sunk down low in his desk. He had no idea who or why anyone would send him flowers- especially in the middle of class. Who does that?

"Todoroki, please take those back to the dorm," Aizawa said, then sighed again.

The class started to giggle and Todoroki hung his head low, ducking out of the classroom with the over sized bouquet of flowers in his arms. He was thankful class was still in session- though he really needed to pay attention in class, just meant less people to see his walk of shame.

The trip to the dorms wasn't long- but carrying a huge bundle of roses made it seem forever. People walking by stared at him, and he tried his best to hide behind the massive roses. Making it back to the dorm he somehow managed to stuff the flowers in his room. They filled his desk completely and he finally looked at the card.

_-Thinking of you! Hope these make you smile! - Inasa_

What the hell was that blockhead even thinking? Why did he think sending an abundance of flowers would cheer him up? Shaking his head, Todoroki heard his phone chime.

_Inasa - Did they make it to you ok?_

_Todoroki - Why did you send so many?_

_Inasa - Was hoping to bring a smile to your face!_

_Todoroki - …._

_Inasa - Have a good day!_

A sigh and Todoroki was stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He did not understand Inasa at all. Maybe Inasa was trying too hard to be on friendly terms with him.

But this was not how it was done.

* * *

The next day, Todoroki could still smell the stench of roses on his clothes from where his bedroom was overpowered. He had begged the girls to each take some roses and tried to air out his room. Another sigh, and he tried to forget he smelled like Aoyama prancing around.

It wasn't until lunch, the same short lady was cruising through the lunch room, her arms barely holding a bouquet even larger.

"What the hell?" Kirishima asked- making them all turn as the lady approached their table.

Sliding down in his seat, Todoroki manage to hide under the table, getting his phone out and texting Inasa.

_Todoroki - again?_

_Inasa - Did they make it!_

_Todoroki - Again… again?_

_Inasa - But of course! Please tell me you are smiling!_  
_Todoroki - …_

"Todoroki Shouto," the woman called out- only for Todoroki to be grabbed by the back of his collar by Iida and lifted easily up to his seat.

"That would be him! Right here, ma'am!" Iida called out loudly- the entire lunch room now turning to stare their way.

There was no hiding. Even as the bouquet was set on the lunch table and Todoroki hiding behind it- he still felt under a spotlight.

"I'm going to strangle him!" Todoroki growled.

"Oh, Todoroki!" Ashido cooed, "So sweet! Flowers two days in a row!"

"They are very pretty!" Uraraka said, leaning into smell at the fragrant roses.

"You all can have them," Todoroki grumbled.

The girls all started to squeal, and even Class 1-B came rushing over. Before he knew it, he was left with a single rose before him.

"You should at least keep one!" Kendo pointed out to him before heading back to her class, arms full of roses.

"What the hell?" Mineta asked, "Pretty boy now charming the girls with roses!"

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

He was thankful the next day that nothing arrived for him. Being on guard as every person that came around the corner was going to attack with him roses. It had become too much. He had even tried to call Inasa that evening, only being sent to voicemail. The dorm reeked of roses, and Todoroki found they made him sneeze. So not only did he smell like a walking flower bouquet- his nose was runny and red.

"No flowers today?" Iida asked as they headed back to the dorms.

Shaking his head, Todoroki was glad. He did not want to keep dealing with this.

That was til they got back to their dorms- the front steps covered in bouquets of flowers. Roses of every color mixed with baby's breath. The girls all squealed as they rushed forward to look for the card. Once found- it was no surprise it was for Todoroki- all from Inasa.

"Ok… I've had enough," Todoroki growled, turning on his heels and heading to the bus station. Obviously texting Inasa wasn't enough- they needed to talk.

But he had no idea what he would say. Even as the bus took him Shiketsu, Todoroki sat there trying to figure out just what the hell he would even say. Grabbing his phone, he texted Inasa as the bus stopped and he got off.

It was barely even a minute and a huge blur was running towards him- hugging and spinning him.

"Todoroki! Todoroki!" Inasa wailed, his voice full of laughter and enthusiasm.

"Please…" Todoroki said, pulling from the tight grip he was held in and slid down so he was standing on his own again.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Inasa exclaimed- his face so full of happiness that Todoroki really had no clue what to even say.

"I um… well…" Todoroki mumbled, now feeling foolish for not being grateful for the flowers. They were an annoyance, but the dorms sure did look nice with them all over- and the girls were loving them. "I wanted to thank you… in person," he mumbled- his mood changing with Inasa's enthusiasm.

Inasa grinned, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Anything for you."

"But why are you sending… flowers?" he asked, feeling the heat from where Inasa's lips were just on his skin.

"Simple! It is what one does for someone they like!" Inasa said- his smile only somehow growing.

"But um… it is so many," Todoroki said, feeling his cheeks light up as Inasa just bluntly stated his feelings. Not that he was a surprise, Inasa rarely held anything he was feeling back.

"Is it too many?"

"Well… they won't all fit in my room," Todoroki said, still staring in bewilderment at the man in front of him.

"Oh!" Inasa said, falling forward, his head on the sidewalk- bowing. "I am so sorry! I overdid it, didn't I?!"

"Hey, hey!" Todoroki said, reaching forward to take Inasa's shoulders and have him stand back up. "So… you like me?"

"Well of course!" Inasa said, his smile blinding now.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Todoroki asked.

"I did with the flowers! So I ordered extra!" Inasa exclaimed.

A sigh, and Todoroki was exhausted. He knew how Inasa was- the conversations and texting- over the top and all out there.

"Well how about we go get something to eat… and you not fill my dorm with flowers anymore?" Todoroki asked.

"So does this mean you like me back?" Inasa asked.

Rising to his tip toes, Todoroki had to put his hands on Inasa's shoulders to make him lean down some. Kissing his cheek, Todoroki nodded. "As long as you don't flood me with flowers anymore."

"How about chocolates?" Inasa asked, taking Todoroki's hand and practically pulling him down the sidewalk.

"No!" Todoroki groaned.

"Stuff animals?" Inasa asked.

A sigh and Todoroki shook his head- this guy was never going to let up. Though he did find himself smiling a little bit.

**Notes:**

**Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte | Tumblr - Phaytesworld**

**XOXOX**  
**Phayte**


End file.
